


Olympian (original)

by afluffykiwi



Series: wally centric request things [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, I guess???, Reincarnation, Strange Dreams, and characters, i guess ill add ships as i go, olympian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West is a pretty normal kid, y'know, aside from the hero stuff. And the weird dreams and memories that he's sure he shouldn't have, and a voice telling him to come home. Maybe he's not as normal as he thought he was. Maybe he's not even Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> CassidyFisher415 (on Everyone Loves Wally West) suggested:  
> Wally is actually an Olympian God who tore out his 'Godliness' and has no idea who he is (maybe he's Hermes or Apollo). This whole time the other Olympians were looking for him and when they find him, they attempt to take him back by force. Only to find that the Young Justice and the Justice League don't like that. So it would basically be tug-of-war between the Gods and the heroes with Wally/Insert God Here right in the middle. There doesn't have to be a specific pairing, maybe everyone just has a thing for him and it's obvious to everyone but him.

Wally had strange dreams when he slept. It was rare for him- too much energy too much all the time- but still. He dreamed of the sun; and only of the sun. For as long as he could remember, he dreamed of sunlight and warmth and a feeling of home.

                Every time he woke up he felt like he was dying from homesickness and loneliness, which was ridiculous because he _was_ home.

                He huffed out a breath, rubbing at the symbol on his chest. Arty got a good kick in during training and he was still trying to get his breath bath. He wasn’t focused, he realized that. But the dream was still on his mind. It had felt so real that when he woke up the abrupt change in reality made him puke.

                So maybe it wasn’t a dream. He knew that other realities, universes, existed. He’s been sent to one with the Flash before, after all. So maybe his mind was just… tuning in to another dimension as he slept. Yeah, that must be it.

                He was relieved for a moment, long enough to let out a sigh, before another concern popped up. Why was it getting so intense? Why was it still so vivid?

                _He still felt the sun on his back._

Was he getting pulled away? That wouldn’t be good, definitely not-

                “-Wally!”

                He jumped, focusing on Robin’s face which was inches from his own. The boy’s brow was furrowed, crinkling his mask, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

                “Uh- what? Sorry, I was… zoning out.”

                “No kidding.” Robin scoffed. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

                “Yeah, yeah, m’totally fine.”

                His disbelieving look didn’t let up as Wally forced a grin.

                “C’mon, dude, if I was feeling crappy I’d be complaining right now.”

                He slowly cracked a grin. “That’s true.”

                “I know it is. So stop worrying.”

                Wally gave him a pat on the arm before Robin bounded back to his training session. Wally sighed, skin prickling as sweat broke out over it, the heat returning to him now that his attention was freed.

                ‘Maybe I’m getting sick?’ He thought. It was rare, but it happened some times.

                He sighed, slipping out of the room to grab something cold to drink. He hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a large glass once he was there and filling it with ice and water. He drank about a fourth before scowling. Why the heck not? And he dumped the contents over his head.

                His back arched with a surprised gasp, the water hissing on contact with his bare face. Okay, something was seriously wrong. The cold made his head hurt and start to spin.

                He stumbled back, trying not to slip on any ice cubes. He needed to get back to the others. If he was going to pass out, he wanted to be found quickly.  But he didn’t get too far before he crumpled, letting out a loud groan. He hoped Supey would hear it-


	2. A Hospital Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wakes up, there's a lot of questions with no real answers, but Megan has an idea.

                He woke some time later, a cool cloth covering his eyes. A shift of the wrist indicated an IV, and he could hear hushed voices just outside of the room. He sigh left him as he peeled the cloth off his face, wincing a little at the harsh light. Too much like the dream he’d just left.

                Of course he dreamt of the sun again, it was like he could never escape it these days. It was seriously freaking him out. He licked his dry, cracked lips, glancing around for some water. An entire pitcher was in one corner, on the opposite side of the room. Seriously, if you’re going to provide water, at least make it so the patient’s able to get it themselves. Sheesh.

                He groaned, dropping his head back on the pillow.

                “Hello?” He croaked, grimacing at the way his voice scratched and caught in his throat.

                Immediately after speaking there was a rush of air and his uncle was there, of course. Barry was always there when he needed him. He smiled with as much brightness as he could muster up, trying to ease the concern that showed clearly on his face.

                “Hey, kiddo, how’re you feeling?” The older speedster asked, pushing sweaty red bangs from his forehead.

                “Okay. Thirsty, though.”

                A moment later a glass of water was in his hands and a hand under his back, gently raising him up. He sipped at the water, sighing with relief. Barry settled in a nearby chair, knee bouncing with barely restrained energy. And the moment Wally lowered his cup it burst out.

                “Wally what happened? Why didn’t you say you were feeling sick?”

                “I don’t know, Uncle Barry, really.” He shrugged. “I didn’t feel bad when I left.”

                “You were burning up. Even for a speedster it was high.”

                “I’ve been feeling a little warm lately-“ He sped past when he say the other winding up to start lecturing. “- _but_ I thought it was just from the warmer weather and heavier padding in the suit.”

                Barry sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling off a glove and pressing the back of his bare hand to Wally’s cheek and forehead.

                “You’re a little cooler now, still kind of warm.” He shook his head. “You have to take it easier, kid. You remember you’re still a kid, right?”

                Wally batted his hands away, flushing at the attention. “Yeah, yeah, I remember. I’ll totally veg out for the rest of the day, alright?”

                “That’s a start.”

                The redhead grinned, closing his eyes at the kiss to the top of his head. Yeah, it wasn’t like he’d be able to anything if he wanted to, which he didn’t. But with Barry, Iris, Megan, and probably Dick on his case? There was no way he’d be doing anything strenuous for some time.

                He sank into his bed, pursing his lips. Well, he better get used to lying around.

-

                Okay, while he expected Megan (who was very motherly by nature and by learning from 90’s sitcoms) and Dick (who was more of a mother hen then he’d ever admit) to fuss over him, he didn’t expect the rest of his team to go to that level.

                He hadn’t loosened up completely since he froze up at the flood of teens into his room. It was so sweet, and so completely unexpected.

                “Hey, Baywatch, that fever didn’t completely cook your brains, right?” Artemis, gently nudged him, and he shook his head quick.

                “Uh- oh, no, no, I’m fine.”

                “Sure.” Dick rolled his eyes. “You said that before and not even 10 minutes pass before you pass out.”

                He ducked his head, sheepish. That was fair.

                “I do feel fine, though.” He muttered, glancing down at his hands. “Really.”

                “You’re lying.” Conner immediately contradicted.

                Wally’s head shot up and the clone shrugged. “You’re heart rate sped up.”

                The speedster paused and sighed, twisting his fingers together. “Okay. I’m… a little stressed.”

                “What about? You can tell us Wally.” Megan smiled reassuringly, the rest of the team wearing earnest expressions.

                And how could he say no to that?

                “It’s just. I’ve been getting these dreams, all my life; of the sun ‘n stuff. But recently…”

                “Recently… what?” Dick prodded.

                “Recently things have been getting weird. I feel hot, dizzy. It gets harder to pull myself from the dreams.” He shrugged and let out a little laugh. “Maybe I’m just sick.”

                “We can have them run more tests, if that would ease your worries.” Kaldur offered, resting a hand on his shoulders.

                “Thanks… but I really don’t like hospital stuff. I just want to get out as fast as I can.” He said with an apologetic smile.

                “Oh- maybe I can help!” Megan piped up. “Psychically- if that’s alright with you, Wally.”

                “Um, sure? Thanks, Megs. Just, try not to pry too much?”

                “I won’t, Wally.” She smiled, framing his face with her hands. “Are you ready?”

                “As I’ll ever be.”


	3. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Megan search for the source of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday and i guess the gift i got was some inspiration for this!

Wally opened his eyes and watched as Megan took a small step away from him. He let out a breath, feeling beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. The heat was more intense now, which made sense. Megan made a small noise of discomfort and he felt a small pang of guilt.

Images were rushing past them; thoughts, memories, and above all the heat and light.

“So, I guess we’re in my head, huh?” He mumbled, glancing around.

“Yes.” Megan frowned. “Wow, it really is very hot in here. We should find the source, and quickly.”

He forced a grin, stepping over to take her hand before they started moving. “That sounds like a great idea, Megs.”

She let out a tiny laugh, but after that they were silent. There was a tugging sensation in his chest, and he let it lead them through the maze of his thoughts. He didn’t pay too much attention to them, and so they stayed out of focus, which was good. He didn’t want Megan to see his deeper thinking.

They moved for what felt like a long time, but who really knew how much time had passed. Exhaustion isn’t an accurate measurement, after all. But they were getting tired, and Wally soon found it hard to even lift his feet all the way.

“Megs, maybe we should stop.” He sighed after he stumbled.

“No, Wally,” She sounded even more exhausted than him. “Something’s really wrong. We need to find out what.”

“What if we make it worse?”

“It’s…” She hesitated. “Maybe it will. But you can’t stay like this either.”

He sighed, feeling what little fight he had in him drain away, and continued walking.

The light was nearly blinding now, so he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed on, the air around them pressing down terribly. Yeah, they were just in his head, but it felt so real. He stumbled once, twice, three times; but before he could fall all the way to his knees, something broke. A dam, or something like it, and he was being burned away before he was nothing at all.

  
Apollo woke with a gasp, hands flying out to shove the screaming girl away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh im so sorry for the wait and how short it is! i left the fandom (and im still not entirely back haha) and i kind of forgot what i had planned for this story but this definitely wasnt it. surprise???


	4. The Sun God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo wakes up and everyone is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried showing his confusion through my writing, so im sorry if it's a little chaotic

Apollo knew he was dreaming. This time had come and gone long ago; civilizations and empires crumbled all the time and the Greeks were no different, it still sucked though. But he still dreamed of it often, because it was a simpler time and he was a god, he could be nostalgic if he wanted too.The sun was warm against his skin, his eyes closed and tipped up to meet it. The minstrels played lively music, and people were dancing, eating, laughing. All was good, all were happy.

And then he woke up. He woke up screaming. Or was that someone else who was- yes, yes it was, and he promptly pushed her away. She quieted as she fell, getting caught in the arms of a _giant_ of a boy, Zeus Almighty, that was a surprise to see. Apollo, grimaced at the noise, because the other children were yelling too, and couldn't they tell he just wanted quiet? No? 

The god lurched to the side, squeaking a little when he started falling out of bed, barely catching himself before his face hit the ground. His limbs felt strange, and it took him a few moments to figure out how to work them. And by that point he was getting crowded again, the children trying to usher him back onto the bed. And that was just too much for his frazzled nerves and he flung his hands out again, hoping to shove or maybe fry them, he really didn't care as long as they  _backed off._

But they didn't fry, and they only stumbled a little, so when he lunged forward, there was nowhere for him to go. They caught him about the waist and flung him down onto the bed. He shrieked, thrashing as they held him down, a flood of curses passing his lips. His voice was scratchy, it sounded different than what he remembered. His mouth fumbled as he tried forming the Ancient Greek words, the muscles unused to the shapes. Which was ridiculous, because it was still his body, he's just been sleeping. Right.

"Wally! Wally, calm down, calm down right now!" The smallest boy yelled right into his face, having settled himself on the god's stomach.

"Wally?" He bellowed, his mind translating the unfamiliar language instantly, and confusion made him loud. "I am not Wally, release me at once!"

The largest boy was much stronger than him- _ridiculous he was a_ God- and he was forcibly stilled. He still wriggled, an indignant glare fixed upon his features. He panted, the boy sitting on him making the whole breathing thing a lot harder.  How did they restrain him so easily? How did they get him here? Who were they, and where were the other Olympians?

"Wally, are you done freaking out?" A blonde girl huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Artemis, easy." The boy snapped, and Wally tried to surge up.

"Artemis?" He gasped, eyes widening. "Sister, what is going on? Why do you look so different, I don't understand what's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She shook her head, backing up a step or two. "First of all, _sister?_   We are _not_ related, West. And second of all, I think he fried his brain guys."

He stilled again, his brow furrowing. "But... but you have her name. You must be her, you have the bow. You are an archer, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You have to be her!" He was almost begging, desperation beginning to show on his face. "How else... how else would you have been able to capture me?"

"Capture?" The large boy finally spoke.

"Wally, we didn't capture you, you're here all the time. This is our base." 

"I'm not Wally." He responded instantly, frowning deeply.

"Okay," The smallest tilted his head. "If you're not Wally, who are you?"

"I am Apollo."

"The sun god?" Artemis scoffed.

"The sun god, yes."

The was a long beat of silence, and he squirmed a little, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, he totally fried his brain."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was SUCH A PAIN!! i honestly had no idea how to write this out. sorry if apollo's not what you expected, he'll probably change when he's not so freaked out.


	5. The Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Apollo flips his lid

It took them a very long time to let him up; much too long in his opinion, but they didn't care about his opinion. So he just sat curled up in a little ball, pouting and scowling whenever they looked at him. Two more people had come into the room, men in black and red, and the one in red kept shooting him sad, worried little looks. It was annoying, he didn't like that expression. 

"Wally-"

"Apollo." He immediately corrected, the name quiet. He was getting tired of this.

"... Apollo. Can you explain to us what's going on here?" The man in black asked, and he looked like he'd be intimidating to mortals. He wasn't a mortal, though.

"I was asleep. Now I am awake and I am wondering where my sister is." He paused. "I am also very tired of being called Wally."

"Our apologies, Apollo."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. They were just trying to placate him so he wouldn't lash out again. Whatever, he didn't feel like getting pinned down again. That was a bizarre experience.

"Why do you have his face?" The large boy from earlier asked.

"I don't have his face. I have _my_ face. If they are the same, he is the copy." He grumbled.

"Right.... look, Apollo, you went to sleep Wally and you woke up Apollo. Can you explain that?" His not-sister snapped, cocking a hip out.

"I don't know." He didn't. He knew the memories explaining it should be there, but he couldn't find them. They were lost, in a fog in his mind. It was infuriating.

"You don't know."  
"That's what I said."

"Then this is a waste of time, Bats, we need to run tests. Figure out what's wrong ourselves." The man in red said, and just like that he was ignored again, the others talking like he wasn't there. 

No, no that wasn't acceptable. They stirred up feelings of confusion and concern and they couldn't just treat him like he was nothing. He stood on the bed, glaring and baring his teeth and he let out a yell.

"Do not disrespect me like this! I am Apollo! God of Sun, of Medicine, of Music, of Truth and of Prophecy! If you are to speak of me, speak to my face!" He stopped, chest heaving and his body felt strangely heavy. Oh. Oh, he was falling, that really undermined his message didn't it.

The large boy caught him, arms circling about his waist and he face ended up pressed to his shoulder. He made a small noise, shutting his eyes and sighing. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but i needed something to get the ball rolling again


	6. Update

To everyone who has stuck with this story for all this time, thank you. Every comment made me want to keep writing, but the way I wrote this story wouldn't let me. I had no plan and no consistency.

I am in the process of rewriting Olympian.

It may take a little while to post because I want to have most of the story written by the time it starts being uploaded. It will be longer and more detailed, so I hope it will be worth the wait!


End file.
